1. Field of the Invention
The method and apparatus for retaining and positioning a shaft in a machine disclosed herein is directed to the assembly and installation of devices having a shaft supported by an internal bearing. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, this method is directed to the installation of an electric motor coupled to a traction machine that absorbs a heavy axial load.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric motors are often coupled to worm gear boxes to power elevators and traction machines. Mechanical power is delivered from the motor to the gear box by a rotating shaft that is supported by bearings or bushings inside the motor. The motor shaft is coupled to a worm shaft that extends from the worm gear box. The worm shaft typically experiences high axial thrust forces that are transmitted through needle thrust bearings to a massive housing enclosing the worm gear box that is capable of supporting the axial load. The electric motor generally includes a ball bearing or a bushing at one or both ends of the motor shaft to bear radial forces.